Love lost, Love found
by lesbian-otps
Summary: Co-created by Wheelie91. When something happens to Amy, Karma will go to the ends of the universe itself to get her back!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is set after the Farah's wedding and season 2 doesn't exist in this fic and Amy never slept with Liam. Because let's be honest, we all wish that didn't happen. So, this is a joint effort between me and Wheelie91, he did the editing and the ideas I did the writing. So I apologize in advance for me part. Anyways here it is, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Faking It**

The saying, you don't know what you have until it's gone had never been more true for Karma at the precise moment. She had thought she had everything she would ever need, an amazing best friend, the hottest guy in school pining for her affection. For once in her life, people wanted to talk to Karma and she loved the attention and all it took was for her and Amy was to be fake lesbians. It was an idea that she should've thought of ages ago. Everything was perfect, well that's what she thought. All it took was one confession to turn everything upside down. All it took was one '_I love you'_, for Karma's perfect fantasy to crumble.

Amy's face, changing from one full of hope that Karma may feel the same way towards her. Then it changed into the look of complete and utter heartbreak and it caused Karma's own heart to rip apart also. She didn't know what to think after that, once she left the wedding she thought about the last few months of her being Amy's 'girlfriend' and everything made sense.

The longing looks. The way she acted around Liam, The way she agreed to the threesome, and the lingerie she wore that Karma thought was for Liam when it was actually for her. She cleared her throat and continued her walk to Amy's house. She had to make things right, she could lose her best friend even if Amy loved her and Karma was confused as hell. After a long night of crying to her Mom, it dawned on the girl that she loved Amy. As a best friend and maybe something more, it was all very confusing to Karma when what she thought she wanted was to sleep with the most popular guy in school.

Shaking her head, she walked down the street towards the familiarity of Amy's house. Believing that seeing Amy would help make her mind up on how she feels about the blonde. The fact that she didn't see her throughout the school day, and the painful absence in Karma's heart should have been a defining factor in figuring out her feelings, but she refused to accept it until she talked to Amy about it. For that she was certain of.

There was one thing Karma knew, that was that she couldn't lose Amy. The girl had been her best friend for so long and she couldn't lose her. She'd do whatever she could to make sure her friend was treated fairly and wasn't hurt anymore than she already was. Because Amy was something more than just a friend to Karma. They were closer than any other family member the girls had, and had spent every important moment of the others life together.

Birthdays were always spent together. Every year, Amy setting up scavenger hunts for her birthday brought a small smile to her face. The tradition had started on Karma's sixth birthday. It may have been small, but to a six year old Karma, who was always outshone by her brother, the tiny gesture meant more to her than anything her parents could have given her.

It was a little after that when Karma had decided that Amy would be her best friend forever. The two had spent the day at the arcade, Karma's mother always watching them but allowed the two to spend time together alone. She was jealous of the way Amy would always do better than her at the games, and looked enviously at the blonde's skinny arms wrapped around the bundle of tickets that she had won, then down to her own five tickets. So when Amy went to pick her prize, Karma sat down beside her mother, arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face as she waited for her friend to return.

And when she did, Karma was not expecting Amy to hold the prize out to her a shy smile on her face. '_Late birthday present'_ She had said as Karma had took the toy off her. It was a small cuddly toy elephant that sat nicely in one hand. It had been her favourite animal back then, and she beamed at the now shy Amy and hugged her tightly, declaring that she was the bestest friend someone could ever ask for.

Throughout the years what was said back then at the arcade had rung true. Amy had been kind and understanding, allowing the brunette to have her dramatic moments. Whenever she was being over dramatic, Amy would always be there to calm her down. But Karma had her fair share of being a good friend.

After finding out that Amy was allergic to peanuts, she had made a dramatic speech about how important it was to her that she would never eat peanuts again. Amy, being the stubborn girl she is, insisted that she was in fact not allergic to peanuts, and then proceeded to eat a Reese's peanut butter cup. That was the first time that Karma realized how stubborn the other girl was and terrified she was that she had almost lost her. After a traumatic episode from Karma at Amy's bedside, crying over the fact she had almost lost her best friend and how stupid she had been for even thinking of going near a peanut; the two friends made a life pact to never touch a single peanut or peanut product. Karma could feel her stomach churning when she thought about the peanut butter sandwich she had shared with Liam, it was as if the butter was attempting to force its way back to the surface.

Other than those few moments of where she had put Amy first instead of herself, Karma knew for a fact that Amy had always been a better friend than she had been. To anyone else overseeing their friendship, they would always come across the fact that Amy cared more for Karma than Karma did of Amy. But that was false. The brunette loved the blonde, more than she could even put into words. It wasn't her fault that she had to live with her Mom and Dad giving all their attention and all their love towards her adopted older brother, that with Amy she loved the idea that she put Amy first and would do anything for her. That she couldn't help but take advantage of it.

That's how they got into this mess, a heartbroken Amy, Karma losing her virginity to someone she didn't really care about. Their friendship that they had built so strong and sturdy over years of the two of them being together, began to crumble and crack all because Karma wanted to be popular and noticed and all Amy really wanted was to make her best friend happy.

If Karma had known from the beginning that Amy was in love with her, she would have stopped the entire lesbian facade.

Not wanting her best friend to be hurt any more than she was and for a minute Karma put herself in Amy's shoes. She thought about how she would feel, if it was her who was in love with Amy and it was the blonde who wanted to sleep with someone. At the very thought of it, Karma could feel her heart begin squeeze painfully and she couldn't even imagine how Amy was feeling witnessing all of this.

Her Mom always used to tell her '_never dwell on things in the past'. _Which was something that Karma had to start doing. Yes, she knew she screwed up a lot but now was the time to make things better. To fix things between her and Amy. And if she and Amy somehow managed to end up together in the future so be it. But now all that mattered was for Amy to know how much she cared for her.

The girl smiled at the thought of making it up to her best friend, so when she saw the front door to Amy's house cracked open slightly, the door knob only attached by a couple of screws, panic overwhelmed her. She tried to think of any alternative outcome to why this was like this, but she couldn't. Karma's mind thought of the worse, and a choked sob escaped her mouth as she put a hand out to cover it. The only thing running through her mind was, '_Amy!'_

**There we have it chapter 1. What did you guys think? Was it alright? Well anyways please leave a review and I'll see you all in the next one. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has either read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far. So enjoy chapter 2.**

Karma didn't know what to think or feel. But when she walked through the silent house, a chill crept through her body. Something was wrong, very wrong. She wanted to cry out for Amy, she needed to know if Amy was here. But she didn't, Karma had watched enough horror movies to know what would happen if she did that. For all she knew, a murderer could be in that house, waiting for the moment to attack the girl who was passing through the kitchen. With that in mind, she thought it would be safer if she carried around one of the kitchen knives, for a just in case situation. Feeling a lot more safer than she did before, she decided to venture upstairs her fist clenching tightly around the handle of the knife, she had to make it to Amy's room. She had to see if she was alright.

Pushing Amy's door open, the air she had just breathed in got stuck in her throat as she took in the state of the room. Clothes had been thrown all over the floor, furniture toppled over, broken bits of glass, blood. A strange smell filled the air that Karma was pretty sure was chloroform, but she wasn't so sure. Something had happened here and the thought of it caused the girl's heart to break. There had been a struggle and now Amy was gone. Where, she didn't know but Karma had to find out. At some point the knife dropped out of her hand and the sound of metal clattering against the wooden floor seemed to break the trance that Karma was in. She slowly backed out of the room not being able to see the mess it was in. Quickly looking up to the ceiling, Karma saw the glow in the dark stars that the two had put up when they were younger caused a wave of emotions to fill Karma's body. Blinking away tears, she rushed down the stairs and out of the house, collapsing on the grass.

It was too much, Amy was gone and she didn't know what to do. She sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs, that were pulled close to her chest. Then she just sat there, her mind blank. She didn't want to think, because when she did her thoughts went back to Amy. And when they did, Karma always thought the worst scenarios, Amy lying dead in a ditch. Amy being tortured. Amy in pain. It was all too much. She needed comfort and the only person who could that was her blonde haired friend. Her fingers fumbled in her pocket for her phone. She had to call the police, maybe they could help. No they had to help, they had to find Amy.

She typed 911 and waited, and waited until the phone was answered.

"Hello, 911 emergencies, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end said.

Karma took a deep breath before saying, "I think my best friend's been kidnapped," She said, her voice sounding small and broken.

"Please say the address and we'll send a police car over," She said, and Karma told her Amy's address and hung up, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. She began tearing at the grass beneath her, pulling out clumps that were clenched tightly in her fists. All the brunette had to do was now was wait and right now Karma hated waiting. After what felt like a lifetime, a police car pulled up by the front of her house and she stood up as the two officers walked towards her.

One had to be taller than 6ft and towered over Karma, who should've felt intimidated by the tall man, but as he walked closer, she noticed his soft brown eyes that crinkled slightly when he gave her a small sympathetic smile. The other was smaller than his companion, but still a few inches taller than her. His features were a lot sharper and he stared at Karma with eyes that were almost black causing the girl to squirm.

"Hello Miss," The taller one said, stopping just in front of her "I'm Officer Hardy, and this is Officer Lark. Did you call talking about a kidnapping?" Karma couldn't do anything but nod, her voice catching in her throat. "May we take a look inside the house?" Again Karma nodded and the two officers left her. All she wanted to do was collapse and pretend that none of it was real. That this was all a dream and the last couple of months never existed, the time when Karma and Amy were nothing but best friends. No drama involved.

She was unsure how much time had passed till the officers approached her again, asking her for details about what she knew. She could tell by their tone of voice that there was bad news that they were going to give her and she braced herself for it.

"We're sorry to say that your friend has in fact been kidnapped," Officer Hardy said and Karma tried to ignore the fact that her heart was slowly being ripped into pieces.

"But there's nothing to worry about, Miss, we'll send a team out to look for her right away," Officer Lark mentioned before walking away talking into his walkie talkie.

The one left looked at her, putting a hand on Karma's shoulder, "Is there anything we can do? Want me to drop you off somewhere?" He asked, she shook her head. She only wanted Amy. He nodded his understanding and walked back to his car and drove off. Slowly Karma began to walk, her feet taking her in some random direction. She couldn't think properly, her thoughts were all a jumble. She just needed someone right now to hold her and tell her everything would okay. The only person she could think of was Liam. Karma knew she shouldn't go to him, but she was desperate. She found herself outside of Hester High and knew Liam would be in the art department. That's where she found herself walking.

But something she saw in the corner of eye made Karma stop dead in her tracks. There she saw Liam Booker looking from side to side walking to his car. Something about the way he walked and looked around made Karma think that he was up to something. Needing to find out, she pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to the boy she was looking at.

**Karma: **Can we meet up need to talk?

It wasn't long before she got a text back.

**Liam: **Can't, in the middle of family stuff, have to do it tomorrow or another day.

She frowned, knowing Liam was lying, whatever it was, she had to find out. Hopefully he could take her mind off the whole Amy situation, because if she kept thinking about her. She would hate what would come out of her emotions.

**There we have it. What did you guys think? I don't know how I felt about the end of this chapter but it had to be done. Please review and I'll try not to take too long on the next update, but I do have exams coming soon. So I kind of have to get ready for those. Anyways see you in the next one.**


End file.
